


And One Makes Three

by harlequin421



Category: Glee
Genre: A lot of biting., Knotting, M/M, PWP, Threesome, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequin421/pseuds/harlequin421
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolf!Puck and two Kurts PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	And One Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my lovely Narnia for her birthday. I've been meaning to finish this story for the longest while but hadn't been able to until now.

Puck didn't even wait until they were properly inside of the room before pushing Kurt against the nearest surface and pressing their hips together before he closed the distance between their lips. 

Kurt grunted a bit as his head hit the wall and pain blossomed but he ignored it because he knew that at this time Puck was going more on his wolf instincts than the human ones. 

Puck rarely got rough with him, only if they had sex on the night of the full moon like tonight. 

And they hadn't been able to have sex for two weeks. 

Puck's hands skidded all the way to the back of his thighs and slid down to the knees. He tugged Kurt knees apart and using his pelvis pushed up against Kurt raising him those few inches off the ground and prompting Kurt to hook his legs around his hips. 

Kurt gasped and his fingers scrambled against Puck's back because he could feel the hard line of his cock right against his.

Kurt pulled his head away so that he could breath and Puck trailed his lips down to Kurt's neck and bit down. Kurt's eyes snapped open, and he let out a moan panting out, “It's been way too long.”

Because all Puck was doing was moving his hips in circles and Kurt was ready to come in his jeans. 

Puck's hands settled at the backs of his thighs, and he began to walk backwards. 

Kurt busied himself with pressing his lips all over Puck's face until Puck growled and let him drop down on the bed. 

Kurt bounced twice before he spread his legs and crooked his fingers at Puck who growled some more and pounced. 

He grabbed on to Kurt's wrists and raised them over his head before leaning down and sniffing along his neck before licking up to the back of his ear and whispering, “I can smell how aroused you are. It's intoxicating. You've smelt like it all day. It's been driving me insane.”

Kurt blushed, “Sorry.”

Puck shook his head, “Here you are spread out for me, and you're blushing.”

Kurt blushed a bit harder and squeezed his thighs around Puck's hips. 

“Don't be sorry, babe,”he said his voice deepening. He let go of Kurt's wrists and slid his hands down tucking them behind Kurt's ass and lifting him up. He cupped his ass sliding fingers along the seam of his pants. “I can tell that you've been wearing that plug I bought all day.”

Kurt made a whimper, and made an aborted thrust right against Puck's hips. 

Puck licked his lips and smiled a bit more feral than usual, “That means that I don't have to prep you, because I don't think I would've had the patience to do it correctly.”

He leaned down and pressed their mouths together kissing with no tongue but opening his mouth and sucking against his bottom lip. He pulled back, and leaned their foreheads together, “And the last thing that I want to do is hurt you.”

Kurt wrapped his arms around the back of Puck's head and kissed him sticking his tongue inside of his mouth and licking at the roof before sliding it along Puck's own tongue and coaxing it into his mouth. 

Puck's fingers slid down from his ass to his thighs. He lifted his hips holding Kurt down by his thighs and spread his legs a bit wider fingers trailing up the inside, and Kurt could feel his whole body flicker. 

Puck chuckled into his mouth, because he probably felt it, and he knew that the only way Kurt lost control of his powers was when he was completely out of it. Puck wanted Kurt to be so completely gone that he duplicated himself accidentally. 

Two Kurts. 

Puck let go of Kurt's hips and began unbuckling his belt, “I have to right now, please?”

Kurt nodded his head because he'd had that thing in all day, and he was aching. 

Puck pulled his pants down, and let Kurt kick them off. A bit difficult since he was still wearing his shoes but he managed to get one boot off so that his jeans were wrapped around the boot of his left ankle. 

Puck leaned down wrapping his arms around Kurt's lower abdomen lifting his hips and sniffing right along his cock, mouthing right at the tip and sucking until the fabric was mostly wet and sticky. 

Kurt was running his hands from Puck's shoulder to his neck to cradling the back of his head and back down to his shoulders. 

Puck slipped his fingers under the waistband of his tight black boxer briefs and tugged them down. Kurt slipped his right foot out and hooked his leg around Puck's waist. His fingers digging into his shoulders. 

Puck pressed kisses across his lower abdomen and then trailed him mouth down to his hipbones and sucked. Kurt moaned fingers tightening. 

After leaving a satisfactory bruise at his hip, Puck leaned down and sniffed along the line of Kurt's cock before ducking his head lower mouthing along his balls and licking around black plug that was currently stretching Kurt. 

Kurt's fingers dug in harder, “Don't tease.”

Puck licked out again and started moved his hand and tugged the plug off licking at it before throwing it over his shoulder and replacing it with his tongue. 

Kurt's hands moved up and he caressed the sides of Puck's shaved head, and slid his fingers through the stripe of hair in the middle and tugged, “I thought you were in a hurry to get off.”

Puck just ignored him and pressed in closer trying to get his tongue in deeper. And Kurt's fingers just began spasming in his hair, “Or you can you know, ugh, keep doing that. Whatever.”

The last word came out more like a moan than an actual word because Puck had wrapped his fingers around Kurt's cock and had begun to stroke him in the same rhythm his tongue was slowly fucking his hole. 

He pulled back from his hole causing Kurt's legs that had wrapped around his shoulders to tighten slightly, but Puck just continued stroking his cock before closing his mouth over the tip and sucking slightly causing Kurt's hips to stutter and a squirt of precum to fall on his tongue. 

Puck pulled back and closed his eyes moaning at the taste. 

He then clambered back up Kurt's body and pressed their mouths together quickly before holding on to his hips and growling, “Roll over.”

Kurt pushed his hips up trying to get Puck off him so that he could turn, but only succeeded in making Puck growl and grab on to his hips stilling him.

Kurt squirmed under his gaze, and the let Puck maneuver him until he was on his knees and Puck was tugging his hips up and smearing the lube that he'd pulled out from underneath Kurt's pillows all over his hole and then spreading it around with his finger before sliding the digit in slowly. He unerringly found Kurt's prostate teasing it lightly before pulling out and sliding in two fingers and pressing and rubbing against the spot making Kurt push back against them with his hand on his hips and enjoying the gasps and moans that were coming out of Kurt's mouth. 

He managed to get in three fingers and spread them out a bit inside him reaching around and gripping on to the base of his cock so he wouldn't come yet. 

Kurt's back arched and he pressed back and gave a shout, “Puck! You gotta...now. Do it now!” 

And he felt Kurt flicker this time he actually saw the two blurry outlines. 

He smirked pulling his fingers out and pressed his mouth at the back of Kurt's neck while he grabbed his cock with one hand and pressed the tip of his cock right against Kurt's hole before he bit down right against Kurt's neck and pushed almost all the way in one hard thrust. 

Kurt screamed again and scrambled for purchase against the sheets telling Puck to stay still. 

Puck stopped moving, pressed fully against him skin to skin. 

He waited until Kurt caught his breath and he moved his hips slightly causing Puck to shift a bit inside of him. 

Puck leaned back and wrapped his hands around Kurt's hips in a grip that was going to most definitely leave marks behind. 

He moved almost sliding all the way out before pushing in again. 

Kurt's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his knuckles were white with how tight he was holding the sheets, but that was more to do with controlling himself from splitting into two people than having actually to do with Puck. 

Puck pushed all the way inside of him moving his hips and rubbing up against his prostate causing sparks to light all the way up Kurt's spine. 

Puck pushed in a bit more and groaned in satisfaction when he had managed to knot them together. 

Now Kurt wasn't going anywhere until he was finished with him. 

Kurt pushed back against him and shuddered when he really couldn't move forward. 

Puck's hands slid until one has moving Kurt's hips in a circular motion and the other was back to gripping the base of Kurt's cock. 

He leaned in close just pressing their bodies together barely moving his hips and whispered, “Let go Kurt.”

Kurt's fingers unclenched on the sheets and he pushed back into Puck wrapping his arms around his neck and arching his back. 

He felt the vibrations stop and opened his eyes to see an exact replica of himself down to the achingly hard red cock bobbing between his legs, lying back on the bed where Kurt had been seconds before. 

The Kurt that had his arms wrapped around Puck's neck sort of began moving sinuously against him leaning his bead back on his arm and panting near Puck's ear, “Is this what you wanted? Two of us? How do you want us Puck?”

Puck always forgot how much more forward Kurt was when he duplicated himself. It was like his morals seemed to split in between his selves. 

He remembered once when there were four Kurt's in class and three of them where busy trying to cheat without getting caught and the other one was sitting on the ground between Puck's legs just rubbing against his thighs. 

He felt the second Kurt pressed up behind him and he whispered in his ear, “Do you want to fuck him while I fuck you?”

Puck let out a noise he knew for sure wasn't human and he pushed the Kurt that was in front of him forward holding on to his hips and pushing into him deeper. He gave a chocked out noise and the one behind Puck made a noise of assent before Puck felt fingers against his hips. 

And then there were hands spreading his cheeks apart and a tongue laving at his hole and he closed his eyes and his thrusts sped up a bit. 

Next where fingers, and he knew that there were going to be finger shaped bruises on Kurt's hips, and a huge purple mark at the back of his neck, but he continued to drown his cries into bite marks any where he could reach, and the back of Kurt's neck was the easiest place. 

All three of them gasped and stayed still when the other Kurt pushed into Puck. 

Kurt stilled underneath him eyes rolling to the back of his head because he could feel the twin sensations of Puck inside him while being inside of Puck. 

Puck was the first one to recover moving his hips and tugging Kurt back against his cock moving Kurt's hips instead of his own, while the Kurt behind him was fucking into him in intervals starting slow then going fast then slowing down then faster again. 

Puck couldn't help it. He had been hard since before they got out of class. It was a miracle that he had even lasted this long. 

He pushed into Kurt twice before he was coming inside of him. The one behind him fucked him through his orgasm while the Kurt in front of him tugged on his cock until he was coming squeezing around Puck and causing his hips to stutter against him and then the Kurt behind him pulled him back causing him to slip out of Kurt and suddenly there was a mouth at his throat biting down and thrusting hard against him until he was coming inside him causing spark to light up behind Puck's eyes and his whole body to sag into his arms. 

Puck opened his eyes when the presence that had been beside him had gone to see Kurt curled up in fetal position watching him drowsily. 

He tucked himself right behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist peppering kisses around the mark at the back of his neck, and sighing against him. 

“Love you,” Puck whispered and fell asleep.


End file.
